The present invention relates to a device for assisting rear parking of a vehicle and a method of displaying a guide line, and more particularly, to a device for assisting rear parking of a vehicle which can creates a parking guide line even if the angle of a rear view camera changes, because the rear view camera can obtain the angle information, and a method of displaying a guide line.
Recently, as vehicles are generally used, the number of vehicles has greatly increased over the ratio of one vehicle per family. Further, with the development of automotive technologies, recently, various high-tech electronic devices are mounted on vehicle or vehicles equipped with those electronic devices are released.
That is, vehicles, for example, equipped with a navigation device for guidance, an automotive black box for recording driving situations, and an automotive monitoring camera for compensating a blind spot of a driver have been generalized. As for automotive monitoring camera, a rear view camera showing the area behind a vehicle that a drive has difficulty in checking is generally used, and as for navigations or black boxes, they have the function of a rear view camera or a function cooperating with a rear view camera in some cases.
Such an automotive rear view camera ensures the view for the area behind a vehicle that a driver cannot see, so that it can not only simply help parking, but prevent a danger of an accident when a driver fails to see children or animals behind his/her vehicle and drives the vehicle backward. Accordingly, the rear view camera is recently considered as necessary equipment for a driver.
However, in the related art, although a rear distance guide line is displayed with the rear image taken by a rear view camera for the convenience of a driver, a parking guide line is fixed, so when the position or the angle of the camera changes, the accuracy for the actual parking guide line decreases.